Meteor Shower
by FluorescentAdolescent3
Summary: - Please don't let me go, I desperately need you. A compilation of Cade drabbles. Rating has been changed.
1. Flowers

**Flowers**

"Come on, Jade!" Cat Valentine giggles, crimson locks of red hair bouncing with her movements as she skips gleefully across a wide, open field of rainbow colored flowers. A warm spring wind breezes through the field, and makes the plants sway with life.

The sun is a bright ball of orange flame, flickering faintly behind a row of trees standing erect and proud. The sky is a canvas of baby blue, pink and light purple pastels. A hummingbird beats its wings gently as it darts from flower to flower. The air smells like honey.

Cat's laugh can be heard for miles.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Jade West huffs, using the back of her black, frayed hoodie sleeve to wipe droplets of perspiration forming on her brow. She sidesteps a bee, and almost lands boot first into a small, but certainly not avoidable pond of mud. The almost mishap causes her to dig her eyebrows over her nose in frustration –she freaking _hates_ nature – but seeing the look on the younger girl's face makes her rethink her reactions.

She doesn't want to ruin the moment.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cat daydreams, doesn't say to anyone in particular, head tilted, brown eyes upwards. Her hands are on her hips daintily, and her smile is luminous.

Jade takes a brief glance up and sees the sky, and nothing but. Something that's always been there. Something that's going to always be there. "Sure."

"It's even better in the summer; Fourth of July when they set off the fireworks." Cat's eyes gloss over, and Jade has to gingerly tap the redhead on the shoulder in order to snap her back to reality. "It's like magic, Jade."

"I'm sure it is." Jade agrees, a black dot in the middle of a rainbow. She scratches the back of her neck, and watches as a young couple, not much older than her, stroll hand in hand through the foliage in the distance, eyes locked on one another, smiles plastered on their perfect faces.

Jade remembers a time when she used to do those things with someone she thought she loved. It had been nice, those two years. Each day had felt like heaven, like she was on Cloud Nine and nothing, nothing could ever bring her down.

When he had broken up with her, Jade was blindsided. She felt hurt. Betrayed. Unloved. Unwanted.

It had taken some time, but with a little effort, and some aid from Cat, Jade wasn't exactly back on Cloud Nine, but dammit, she was sure going to try.

_And this is what trying looks like. _She thinks, biting the inside of her cheek and she steels her eyes away from the couple. She doesn't want to stare at them too long. It's creepy, and she doesn't like the feelings that they give her.

They make her remember, and that's something she doesn't want to do. Not anymore.

"I'm glad I was born in the spring time," Cat is saying, and she's already on her knees in the dirt, brushing her fingertips lightly over the delicate petals of the flowers around her. "It's the prettiest time of the year."

"Well, you and nature have something in common." Jade tries –cause that's what she's been doing lately – and gets on her knees as well, picking a nearby neon pink poppy and she nestles it in the crevice between Cat's ear and her hairline. The younger girl beams. "You're both very beautiful."

Cat's smile spreads from ear to ear, and before Jade knows it, Cat's hands are gripping tightly around her neck, and they're cold, but Jade doesn't have time to complain because Cat's kissing her.

She's kissing her, full and hard and sweet and passionately. On the lips, and everything.

Jade savors the moment, savors the taste of Cat's watermelon bubblegum. She savors the warmth of the setting sun on her back, she savors the way the breeze feels combing through her hair.

She savors the wild firework display of flowers behind her eyelids.

She doesn't care how long it takes. She'll make Cat love her, or she'll die trying.

* * *

_Hello, friends. This is just the beginning to many, many other fluffy oneshots like this. _

_The start to a collection of drabbles, if you will. _

_Title is taken from the title of an Owl City song. _

_Enjoy the cuteness. _

_-Ali_


	2. Dark

**Dark**

Jade always likes it in the dark. She likes it dark, dark, dark.

When we're tangled beneath her sheets, and the only sound in her house is the steady hum of the air conditioner, she likes to turn the lights off, because she says it helps her see better. I tell her that's silly, that that's almost kind of impossible, but then goose bumps rise on my thighs when she touches me there, and I shut up immediately.

She likes to kiss me in the dark; on my lips, on my nose, on my neck and in my hair. She likes to feel too, up and down the length of my arms, across my stomach and sometimes in places that my mother had forbidden me from ever letting a boy roam. She never said anything about girls.

I always have silly reactions too. Sometimes it'll start in my toes, sometimes in my stomach, and build up and up and up until it hits my chest, and even though I'm not an instrument, I sure make noises like one.

That's when I finally understood why she turns the air conditioner on in the winter.

Jade makes noises too, sometimes. They're sharp and fast and almost barely audible, but every time I hear them, I feel accomplished. I'm not good at playing bodies like instruments, not like Jade is, so each sound is like a pat on the back, encouragement to keep moving forward.

When that happens, I feel the light in my chest, burning bright and hot. When Jade smiles at me, when she gets that familiar, comforting twinkle in her eye, I know she feels it, the white light.

But sometimes Jade is dark on the inside, too.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, when I'm kissing every inch of her face, she'll freeze up like a deer caught in headlights, and her warm emerald eyes will get cold. Her mouth will grow tight, a straight line, and she'll grab me by my shoulders, or my wrists, and tell me to get the hell out of her face.

I always do as I'm told, because she gets pretty scary when she's angry. Anyone with common sense knows better than to bother Jade West when she's upset, just ask Robbie. He still has the scars from his mistake, the one from freshman year when he kept asking Jade to go out with him. It's a daily reminder that when it comes to Jade, you better take no for an answer.

Sometimes she cries. Sometimes I cry too. Sometimes when we're crying, she'll fall asleep in my arms, on my chest, and I'm not sure if she feels it, but that's when I like to run my fingers through her hair. That's when I like to do a lot of the stuff she won't let me do when she's awake.

When she doesn't cry, Jade gets up and paces the room with her hands behind her back, muttering about what a dumb thing she's doing, and how stupid I am for letting her and how mad Beck will be if he ever finds out. Her words are dark. Dark, dark, dark.

Excuse my French, but Beck Oliver is dumber than a sack of potatoes.

He wouldn't see something wasn't right if Jade and I stripped naked in the middle of one of Sikowitz's lessons and carried on with the activities we do behind closed doors right there on the classroom floor.

Sometimes I can smell Beck on her. That's how I know when they've been kissing, maybe doing something more. His scent is a strong one, one that I've become familiar with, but one that I'm not always pleased to be sniffing. I've never liked sharing my toys as I child, why should I start now? Sure, Beck got there first, but Jade loves me more, I can feel it.

Unbeknownst to Jade, I once made out with Robbie in the janitor's closet at a desperate point in time and made sure to rub myself (and he'll never admit it, but Robbie enjoyed the rubbing more than he should have) all over him in an attempt to capture his smell in the fibers of my clothing.

Jade noticed nothing when she flicked off the lights that evening, and even after I emphasized that my T-shirt smelled like a men's cologne, she told me to shut up and kiss her.

Jade also likes to keep our secret in the dark. I told her we didn't have to; I told her that people were more accepting now, that people wouldn't care as much. She didn't believe me. She told me that she'd rather have people think she slept with Sinjin than have people know that she sleeps with me.

I'm not going to lie, I was hurt. Well, hurt doesn't even really describe it. It felt like Jade had taken one of her many scissors and cut a wide, bloody hole in the middle of my chest and stuck her hand inside, poking and prodding until she came across my heart and then without mercy, she pulled it out and hacked away at it.

I felt the dark in me. Dark, dark, dark.

More than once I have been tempted to spill the beans or peas or rice or whatever it's called. More than once my lips have trembled with our secret, our dark secret hanging on the tip of my tongue. But I've always swallowed it back, forced it back down into my chest.

Sometimes the light in there mixes with the dark, and that isn't always a good thing. It's powerful and raw, something hard to tame if it gets out of hand. It can become a monster. And if there is one thing that I know deep down in my heart that Jade West isn't, it's a monster.

Jade likes it in the dark, but I'm just praying that it won't swallow her alive.

* * *

_Hm. I don't know what to think about this drabble._

_I like it, but at the same time I don't. _

_God, I need a hobby. And some friends. Friends are nice. _

_Review to your heart's content (or not, I'm not a cop). _

_Ali _


End file.
